Behind the scenes
by marianclea
Summary: One shot. COCKLES. 30 ans. 30 années se sont écoulées depuis la fin de la série. Alors que sa vie prend un tournant incertain, un des acteurs ouvre un coffre qu'il a gardé scellé. Un pan de son passé ressurgit... L'amour ne meurt jamais.


**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Ce one shot est un COCKLES.**

**Je précise que ceci n'est que PURE FICTION.**

**La vie privée des acteurs mentionnés dans cet os a été volontairement modifiée pour coller à mon scénario.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**XXX**

**2044 - Quelque part dans la banlieue de Los Angeles...**

Misha regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre l'aube darder ses premiers rayons sur la cité des anges encore endormie.

Le réveil matin indiquait les 6 heures mais il était déjà réveillé. Force de l'habitude. Il s'étira de tout son long, bailla et se leva de son grand lit double.

Sans un bruit autre que le crissement du parquet flottant, il marcha pieds nus jusqu'à une chaise où il attrapa un bermuda et un t-shirt posés négligemment. Ses vêtements de tous les jours en été.

Ouvrant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan pour l'aérer et faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur marine, il prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui pour éviter un improbable courant d'air. L'étouffante moiteur du mois d'août s'élevait déjà.

D'un pas assuré, ses affaires en mains, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il fit une rapide toilette. Sans grand enthousiasme, il prit les gélules posées près du lavabo et les avala avec un verre d'eau. Il grimaça sous le goût d'amertume.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, il souffla de dépit : ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses fines pattes autour des yeux, son léger embonpoint aussi.

La vieillesse l'avait finalement rattrapée. Cette ennemie invisible qui un beau matin de printemps lui avait donné son premier cheveu blanc. Contre toute attente, elle avait augmenté, si c'était encore possible, son sex-appeal auprès de la gente féminine. Ses proches avaient beaucoup ri de cet état de fait.

Mais à la différence du milieu professionnel dans lequel il évoluait, lui n'en avait cure. Il n'accordait aucune importance à la beauté physique sachant qu'elle était éphémère. Lui préférait se concentrer sur les qualités intérieures des personnes qu'il rencontrait au hasard de sa vie, de ses périples.

Il avait donc conservé ses fines rides comme preuve de son authenticité dans le monde superficiel qu'était le 7ème art.

Abandonnant son reflet, il s'habilla prestement. Simplement. Sans chichi. Jetant un œil à son allure, il entendait déjà son fils West le rappeler à l'ordre sur sa tenue pour un jour aussi particulier mais ce n'était plus à son âge qu'il céderait. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre désormais. Il n'avait plus besoin de plaire à qui que ce soit. Sa vie était derrière lui. Seule la mort, qu'elle soit proche ou non, l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt, son ventre se mit soudainement à grogner, signe de son mécontentement. Le massant, il lui signifia sur un ton doucereux "C'est bon on y va".

Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sifflotant comme un collégien, il descendit rondement les escaliers et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Embrassant la pièce d'un regard amusé, il sourit devant le capharnaüm qui y régnait. Eh bien cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

Il devait reconnaître que cela n'avait jamais été leur fort à lui et à Vicky. Ils aimaient vivre à la mode bohème. Leurs enfants avaient été élevés dans la simplicité et dans le don de soi. Et malgré des remarques parfois désobligeantes de tierce personne, cela ne les avait pas empêché de réussir brillamment leurs études, d'obtenir un très bon job et de fonder leurs propres familles.

Parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une tasse propre, il en profita pour se préparer un bon café odorant du commerce équitable. Malgré les avancées technologiques, il ne s'était jamais séparé de "sa bonne vieille cafetière" comme il aimait à la surnommer. Elle seule arrivait encore à lui proposer un café digne de ce nom et non pas un liquide sans saveur et insipide.

Une fois mise en route, il prit sur lui de nettoyer et de ranger un minimum ce lieu qui d'ici quelques heures serait envahi par sa petite famille. Ses enfants l'avaient prévenu qu'ils arriveraient en fin d'après-midi et qu'en les attendant il était prié de ne rien faire de dangereux ou d'inconsidéré et surtout de se reposer. Il n'avait rien répondu mais avait souri malicieusement en raccrochant le combiné. Comme si il allait rester sans rien faire. Il avait toujours été actif. C'était dans sa nature. Même si à présent il devait se ménager contraint et forcé.

Rangeant le balai et la balayette, il avisa le calendrier accroché au mur près du frigidaire et lut la date entourée d'un cercle rouge.

20 août 2044.

70 ans.

Il fêtait ses 70 ans.

70 ans d'une vie riche d'amour, de drames et de solitude. Une vie pleine de sens. Une vie active. Une vie construite sur le don de soi, le partage avec autrui. Une vie libre.

Le goutte à goutte ayant cessé, il détourna son regard de ce rappel à l'ordre et reporta son attention sur la cafetière. Il pressa le bouton off et se servit une tasse remplie à ras bord de son café équatorien. Il huma les volutes s'en échappant et en prit une petite gorgée. Le liquide brûlant combla ses papilles gustatives en un instant. Son café était simplement parfait.

Il quitta cet espace de vie qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et s'orienta vers le salon, tasse en main. Il posa un regard distrait sur les meubles composant cette pièce à vivre. La majeure partie avait été fabriquée par ses soins. Il en connaissait chaque détail, chaque courbe, chaque moulure. C'était son violon d'Ingres.

Il porta ses yeux sur son cadre, son sourire, ses yeux. Elle n'était jamais bien loin même absente. Il contempla pendant plusieurs minutes la photo d'une Vicky encore jeune et belle au dessus du buffet.

Elle lui manquait. Elle avait été sa compagne, son amie, sa confidente. Elle avait toujours cru en lui. Elle avait accompagné chacun de ses projets. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Malgré lui, malgré eux. Seule la mort les avait séparé. Il avait pleuré son départ car il perdait plus qu'une épouse mais lorsque la Faucheuse se présente à vous, nulle échappatoire.

Il n'avait jamais refait sa vie. Il n'en avait nul besoin. Il avait simplement continué à avancer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ses enfants étaient déjà de jeunes adultes établis lorsque le drame était arrivé. A présent, il ne devait veiller que sur sa propre personne et cela lui suffisait.

Délaissant le portrait, il avisa le cadre suivant : lui et son équipe devant une école reconstruite en 2013. Son projet le plus abouti. Son projet d'une vie : The Random Acts Association. Il n'imaginait pas lorsqu'il l'avait créée pour apporter son soutien à Haïtï en 2009 qu'elle vivrait aussi longtemps. Presque la moitié de sa vie finalement.

Au fil des années, ils étaient venus en aide à tant de personnes qui à leur tour les avait rejoint qu'ils formaient aujourd'hui une immense communauté. Il devait reconnaître que l'internet avait quelque chose de bon. Il leur permettait de toucher n'importe qui dans le monde quelle que soit l'heure. Et dans ce domaine précis, l'information était primordiale.

En tant que président honoraire, il participait encore à leurs divers événements mais il n'avait plus la santé pour parcourir le globe. Terminé les voyages en avion. Terminé les treks. Terminé les longues randonnées. Terminé les soirées et les orgies. Terminé les courses aux quatre coins du monde.

Oui. Il avait su profiter de chaque instant de bonheur que lui avait réservé sa vie. Il aurait pu vivre dans le remords mais cela n'aurait rien changé.

Il ne regrettait rien.

La vie se construit par les choix que l'on fait.

Il avait choisi. Ils avaient choisi.

Son corps trembla soudainement. Les malaises reprenaient. Il se rattrapa vivement au buffet et posa sa tasse à moitié vide. Il soupira devant la faiblesse évidente de son corps amoindri par les médicaments qu'il ne tolérait plus. Il inspira profondément pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

Désormais sa vie n'aurait plus le goût d'antan. Il avait conscience qu'il vivait dans ce lieu ces derniers instants de liberté. Il savait qu'après ce jour tout serait différent mais il ne voulait pas encore y penser. Pas maintenant.

Non. Avant il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Le vertige dissipé, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une des étagères remplie d'ouvrages en tous genres.

Au milieu des auteurs classiques et modernes, il avisa le coffre en bois de poirier qu'il avait lui même construit. Il se rappelait de chaque coup qu'il avait porté pour lui donner sa forme actuelle. Le temps qu'il avait mis pour le polir et le vernir au cours de ses nuits sans sommeil. Délicatement il en effleura les courbes qui lui en rappelèrent d'autres.

Il recula et s'assit doucement dans son fauteuil en bois d'acajou tenant fermement le coffret contre lui.

**XXX**

Il avait si bien refermé ce pan de sa vie que l'ouvrir maintenant le rendait fébrile. Pourtant il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il brisa le sceau qui le scellait. Ce coffre représentait toute sa vie. Son autre vie. Celle qu'il avait caché aux yeux du monde. Celle qu'il avait caché aux siens.

Respirant profondément, il souleva le couvercle. Une bouffée de souvenirs s'invita devant ses yeux dans un kaléidoscope d'images en couleur et en noir et blanc : photos de tournage et de studio, photos plus intimes. Extraits d'articles de presse aussi. Sous ses doigts, il tria et choisit celle qu'il emporterait avec lui. Il y en avait tant et si peu à la fois qui résumait leur relation si spéciale.

De son autre main il saisit les lettres jaunies par le temps qu'il avait conservé. Sa mémoire n'était pas encore défaillante heureusement. Il aurait encore un peu de répit avant que la maladie efface jusqu'à son propre nom. Il n'avait pas besoin de les relire. Il en connaissait chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque virgule. Il était encore capable de suivre l'intonation portée par chaque missive, de lire en filigrane les non-dits.

Il plongea dans son, non, leur livre de souvenirs. Les vivre une dernière fois avant le grand final. Il le devait. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre. Pour ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être.

Son regard dériva sur cette image du show. Une photo prise sur le vif en dehors de tout cadre réglementaire mais qui les représentaient eux derrière leurs rôles.

Il se rappelait avec une vivacité étonnante la scène qui avait conduit à cette prise un jour comme un autre : entre deux prises de vue, il avait chapardé une bricole dans les affaires de sa co-star, Jensen Ackles. Une petite clef lui appartenant bien décidé à savoir ce qu'elle ouvrait. Lorsque ce dernier s'en était aperçu, il l'avait coursé entre les remorques et fini par le rattraper. Il l'avait enserré et s'était évertué à s'en saisir sans succès. Hilares, ils avaient chahuté un petit moment et en tentant de se détacher de lui, il avait glissé sur le pavé. Il avait manqué de tomber et de se blesser gravement si son ami ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis. Il s'était donc retrouvé dans une position digne d'une passe de tango argentin : dans ses bras, le trench-coat et le costume débraillés, sa cravate de travers, leurs regards s'épousant parfaitement quelques secondes.

Ils s'étaient détachés immédiatement mal à l'aise mais Jared Padalecki, l'autre co-star, qui était présent avait saisi l'occasion et les avait photographié ainsi pour les taquiner. Il avait ensuite envoyé la photo sur leurs portables respectifs et les avait fait chanter avec en disant que si ils ne lui apportaient pas telle ou telle chose, il diffuserait la photo sur la toile et que ce qui n'était que mythe de fan deviendrait réalité. Ils doutaient que Jared commette un tel acte mais dans le doute ils avaient misé sur la prudence d'autant que la photo était compromettante sortie de son contexte.

Il faut dire qu'ils formaient un trio infernal sur ce tournage. Devenus amis au fil des saisons qu'ils avaient partagé, ils cherchaient mutuellement à faire des blagues aux uns et aux autres. Bref de vrais gamins que les réalisateurs peinaient à tenir.

Avec le recul, cette série avait été le tournant de sa vie.

Le show Supernatural et les célèbres frères Winchester. Lorsqu'il avait été contacté par le producteur Eric Kripke en 2007 pour jouer un personnage secondaire et qu'il avait signé pour quelques épisodes, il ignorait encore que sa vie venait de basculer. Que le rôle d'un ange prénommé Castiel aurait un impact si important tant dans sa carrière professionnelle que dans sa vie privée.

Lui avait pris cette activité comme une autre. Il était un touche à tout de nature. Mais le destin s'en était mêlé.

Sa rencontre avec Jensen Ackles qui interprétait Dean Winchester bouleversa sa vie, ses convictions les plus intimes. Au delà de toute compréhension, il s'embrasa pour cet homme.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire à quel moment leur relation était devenue autre chose que de l'amitié, plus que de l'amitié.

Bien sûr vivre en vase clos à Vancouver pendant plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois tissait, renforçait et consolidait les liens. A se côtoyer près de 18 heures par jour, soit vous vous entendiez bien, soit vous finissiez par vous haïr profondément. Une chance pour lui, pour eux, ils avaient peu d'années d'écart, ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes et Jared était un trublion de première ce qui aidait à détendre l'ambiance parfois pesante des épisodes violents et noirs de la série.

Lui ne pouvait nier qu'il avait craqué sur le beau texan qu'était Jensen. Il était reconnu pour être un bel homme et la gente féminine ne s'y trompait pas. Lui avait eu le malheur de le tweeter et depuis ses relations avec lui s'étaient quelque peu tendues. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple compliment. Il ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait sous tendre un tel propos. Il l'apprit à ses dépends au cours de conventions auxquelles il participa ensuite. Il découvrit qu'un noyau de fans écrivaient des histoires sur leurs personnages respectifs, détournant "leur relation" en ce qu'elles appelaient "Destiel". Si Jensen n'aimait pas répondre à ce type de questions qu'il jugeait inopportunes et fausses ; lui en fut plutôt flatté et se mit à jouer sur le sujet au grand dam de son partenaire. En prenant leur parti, il s'assurait que nul ne soupçonnerait jamais la vérité. Le temps eut raison de la vexation de Jensen et leur relation reprit leur cours. En apparence.

Tout bascula au cours du tournage de l'épisode 18 de la saison 5 intitulé "Point of no return". Dans le script, il était écrit que Castiel partait à la recherche d'un Dean mal en point qui comptait se livrer à l'archange Michael. En colère, il le retrouvait et le coinçait dans une ruelle. Il le "passait à tabac" en mode angélique lui dévoilant ses quatre vérités pour le faire réagir. C'est ce qu'on vit à l'écran.

La réalité, elle, fut toute autre.

Habituellement, les prises de vue concernant les personnages qu'ils incarnaient étaient rapides, les deux acteurs étant de grands professionnels. Ce soir-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Personne ne vit autre chose que le jeu éblouissant dont ils les régalaient à chaque fois. Et pourtant un imperceptible détail venait de changer la donne.

Ils étaient complètement immergés dans leurs rôles, indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas leur "eux" virtuel.

Le regard empli de colère de Castiel se posa sur Dean, les mots durs se déversant au rythme des coups que l'ange portait sur son protégé. Il avait attrapé Dean par le col et l'avait collé sans ménagement aucun contre le mur en brique rouge. Qu'importe qu'il ait mal tant que la leçon soit retenue.

Leurs regards vissés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles erratiques, leurs bouches à quelque centimètres à peine, leurs corps s'effleurant à chaque fois qu'ils mimaient un geste et soudain plus rien.

Dans la série, Dean et Castiel n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Dans la vie, lui et Misha n'avaient jamais eu un tel contact, aussi étroit. Le vide le happa. Il se sentit étrangement seul comme si la chaleur qu'il venait d'éprouver n'avait été qu'une illusion. Les milliers de picotements qui l'avaient saisi mettaient un temps fou à s'évanouir, les battements précipités de son cœur à se calmer. Un sentiment dissimulé qu'il ne voulait nommer explosait au creux de son ventre. Face à lui, il lisait une émotion semblable, les yeux noirs de désir de Misha ancrés dans les siens.

Depuis combien de temps, ce feu couvait-il entre eux, n'attendant qu'une simple étincelle pour s'embraser ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait. La seule chose qui importait présentement était la rencontre, la caresse de leur peau. Il ne voulait pas parler. Trop de temps perdu. Il le voulait lui, son cœur, son âme, son odeur, son goût, son corps sur et en lui. Tout de suite.

L'équipe les applaudit rompant soudainement leur harmonie. A regret, ils se détournèrent en cœur vers leurs collègues, les écoutèrent les féliciter sur la qualité de leurs jeux. Au bout de cinq minutes, Jensen lui jeta un regard discret lui indiquant d'un léger mouvement de tête de le suivre. Il hocha simplement la tête et poursuivit sa conversation.

Ils sortirent à quelques minutes d'intervalle du plateau. Posté négligemment contre la porte, il l'entraîna vers sa caravane. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun geste échangé. D'un tour de clef, il ouvrit sa demeure et laissa Misha entrer. Il referma la porte et abaissa le loquet. Il ne voulait absolument pas être dérangé.

Par réflexe, Misha avait allumé la petite lampe qui trônait dans un coin du "salon". Toujours en costumes, ils se firent face et se dévisagèrent. Longuement. Il finit par rompre ce silence embarrassant et lourd de non-dits.

- C'était quoi cela ?

- A ton avis.

- Misha?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Jens ? Que je craque pour toi ? Ne le sais-tu pas déjà ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair…. Tu m'as suffisamment tenu rigueur pour ces propos…

- Misha… T'es pas possible, buddy… Avec toi je ne sais jamais si tu plaisantes ou si tu es sérieux. Mais là cette histoire va trop loin… Ce lien qu'on crée à l'écran… Ces regards que nous échangeons sans avoir besoin de mots vont au-delà de nos personnages…. Cette tension latente entre nous… C'est.. Je ne sais pas comment te dire….

- Jens, Jens.. Tu te poses toujours tant de questions. Or il n'y a pas toujours de réponse. L'amour ne se commande pas. Le désir non plus. Il vient, il part. C'est un lot commun à tous. Il faut savoir l'accueillir lorsqu'il se présente et le vivre.

- L'amour, vraiment ? un sourcil arqué.

- Et à quoi d'autre cela ressemble-t-il d'après toi ? Le cœur qui bat la chamade dès que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre, ces millions de papillons qui s'envolent lorsque tu me frôles par mégarde, tous ces regards éloquents que tu poses sur moi, sur mon dos lorsque tu crois que je ne te vois pas, toute cette énergie brute qui brûle entre nous…. Et surtout ne me dis pas que c'est faux car je ne te croirais pas…

- Et je ne le ferai pas… Putain, Misha, depuis quand as-tu conquis mon cœur et pris possession de mon âme ?

- Honnêtement, je m'en contrefiche… Ce que je veux c'est toi. Peu importe que ce soit interdit, condamné. Depuis des mois, je lis à travers toi. Tu luttes en vain contre ces sentiments qui t'assaillent, contre ce sentiment qui t'effraie. Mais pour une fois laisse-toi vivre ! Donne-toi la liberté et dis-moi tout bas ce que ton cœur murmure !

- Misha… Je… tenta-t-il les yeux troublés, les mots approximatifs. Ce fut Misha qui le sortit de l'impasse émotionnelle dans laquelle il pataugeait. Sur un ton ferme et suave, il lui lança vibrant d'impatience :

-Tais-toi… Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Jensen initia le contact conscient de réaliser un fantasme qu'il avait volontairement occulté. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de cette bouche, de la saveur qu'elle avait, il ne se posa plus aucune question et agit en conséquence. D'un mouvement vif, il s'approcha de lui, il attrapa sa nuque et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête, les yeux rivés à cette bouche adorable et adorée.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Elles s'épousèrent en un délicieux et torturant baiser. Leurs langues taquines se frôlèrent, envoûtantes, et se nouèrent. De multiples ondes électriques parcoururent leurs colonnes vertébrales répandant des frissons dans chaque muscle.

Il était évident qu'ils désiraient plus. Leurs gémissements respectifs, leurs halètements rapides, leurs corps à corps lascifs le leur indiquaient. D'un même mouvement, leurs doigts se déportèrent et s'accrochèrent à leurs vêtements. Ils s'en défirent dans l'urgence à la recherche de cette extase qui leur échappait sans cesse.

Dans un grondement, Jensen poussa Misha contre le lit et s'assit sur lui, remontant sa chemise blanche, débouclant la ceinture, zippant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sans hésitation, il glissa sa main contre une érection roide qu'il sentit frémir d'anticipation sous ses doigts. De son côté, son amant n'était pas en reste et lui faisait subir symétriquement le même sort. Les mouvements lents et puissants se succédèrent les menant vers un accomplissement de leur violent désir. Les gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en cris.

Attirés comme les aimants, ils plongèrent leurs regards assombris de passion et de folie amoureuse l'un dans l'autre. A aucun moment ils ne brisèrent le lien. Ce lien qui les dévorait et les enfermait à jamais dans une relation interdite mais si délectable.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Ils étaient deux, ils étaient un.

De concert, ils soupirèrent leurs plaisirs murmurant des "je t'aime" contre leurs lèvres enfiévrées.

Epuisés par leur travail et leurs joutes, ils s'endormirent ainsi, à moitié déshabillés, les pantalons ouverts et leurs boxers poisseux; leurs mains étroitement liées entre leurs poitrines.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là, ni la suivante. Ils n'étaient pas pressés de tenter l'expérience charnelle. Ils s'aimaient. C'était ce qui importait. Le sexe viendrait un jour lorsqu'ils se sentiraient prêts. Avant, ils auraient pris le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se découvrir. L'amour entre hommes était quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique pour eux deux. Chaque étape les menait nuit après nuit vers des plaisirs insoupçonnés et lorsqu'enfin ils unirent leurs corps, leurs mains nouées et leurs cœurs en transe, ce ne fut que l'aboutissement de ces moments de partage, de communion et d'amour qui les bouleversa au-delà des mots.

Cinq ans qu'ils se fréquentaient sur et en dehors du plateau sous le regard indifférent des uns et des autres. Bizarrement personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qui les liait vraiment. Bien sûr certains avaient quelque doute mais aucun ne s'était permis de poser ouvertement la question. De toute manière, ni lui ni Jensen n'aurait confirmé ou infirmé la rumeur si rumeur il y avait. Ils auraient continué à tourner la nouvelle en dérision comme à chaque fois.

Seules les conventions à l'étranger leur apportaient un peu de répit et leur permettaient de se retrouver en duo. Vivre leur amour condamné au su de tous sans qu'aucun ne réalise qu'ils contemplaient un couple maudit. Parfois leurs familles les accompagnaient ce qui limitait leurs rencontres nocturnes mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'embrasser, de se toucher quelques secondes, quelques minutes, au hasard des corridors. Bien qu'ils soient constamment épiés, ils avaient trouvé la parade pour ne pas se faire surprendre en position inconfortable. Et cela fonctionna jusqu'au bout.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Leur bonheur fut éphémère. Non pas qu'ils ne s'aimassent plus. Que du contraire. Cependant la vie allait offrir à son amant un cadeau inestimable et inespéré. Un cadeau que quiconque ne pourrait refuser.

Ce fut le début de la fin.

Si Jensen essaya de minimiser l'impact de cette grossesse sur leur relation, prêt à tout révéler au monde et à Daneel pour vivre son amour au grand jour, lui prit le chemin inverse. De par son enfance et son expérience, il n'accepterait jamais de sacrifier un bébé pour son propre bonheur égoïste sans parler des conséquences sur la carrière de son amant célèbre. La mort dans l'âme, le cœur serré, il prit sa décision et la lui imposerait dut-il l'y contraindre.

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des trombes sur Vancouver. Comme de coutume, Jensen avait attendu que les dernières lampes soient éteintes pour le rejoindre.

L'épisode du jour avait été éreintant à tourner. Ils avaient du refaire les prises de nombreuses fois, Misha ne semblant pas du tout dans le bon tempo. Il n'avait rien dit. Il savait ce qui le travaillait. Il avait simplement fait comme si. Chacun les avait regardé à tour de rôle inquiet de cette contre performance. Il avait simplement esquissé un sourire et lancé une blague douteuse ce qui avait permis de dédramatiser la situation. Le dernier clap retentissant, Misha avait quitté le plateau sans un mot ni un regard à quiconque.

Lorsque Jared inquiet s'était proposé pour rejoindre Misha pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait, Jensen lui avait simplement signifié d'un signe de tête qu'il était inutile d'insister. Chacun avait le droit d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse. Jared l'avait regardé soupçonneux mais avait fini par lâcher prise et se rendre à son argument. Il savait que si son meilleur ami ne voulait rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Il avait repris une gorgée de sa bière et il s'était absorbé dans la contemplation des flaques d'eau qui les entourait. Face à lui, Jensen s'était promis que le soir venu, il irait le trouver. Ils devaient parler.

Avec la pluie battante, Jensen ne fut pas surpris de ne pas rencontrer de loquet fermé sur le mobil-home. Misha devait s'attendre à sa visite.

Il rêvait déjà de la chaleur irradiante de son corps, de ses baisers, de ses mains qui le caresseraient avec une douce énergie pour réchauffer chaque parcelle de sa peau humide. Il visualisait déjà ce que cette nuit leur apporterait comme nouveauté sexuelle. Mais rien de ce qu'il fantasma ne se produisit. Ce fut tout le contraire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui éclairerait davantage la pièce, Misha le stoppa d'un mot, sa voix étrangement rauque :

- Non, Jensen. Laisse ainsi…

- Ok…. Tu veux tenter une nouvelle approche pour me faire te désirer davantage ? osa-t-il.

Mais curieusement, Misha ni ne répondit ni ne bougea du coin où il était attablé. Bien qu'il connaisse les lieux, les mobil-home étant montés à l'identique, il abaissa son bras et chercha à tâtons à se rapprocher de lui malgré l'obscurité ambiante. A priori, il était sur le tabouret de l'appendice qui servait de bar et de passe-plat. Il se dirigea vers lui sans cesser de le questionner :

- Misha ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Déjà sur le plateau tu étais à l'ouest et là… Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui te contrarie ? Merde, buddy, mais parle !

- Jens…

Le ton singulièrement froid de sa voix le fit trembler intérieurement. L'écho s'insinuait et se diffusait à travers les pores de sa peau comme un conducteur. Son instinct se réveilla et l'incita à la prudence. Il prit peur, peur de ce qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre, de cette conversation à venir qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Non, non, il allait se réveiller. Ce ne pouvait être, ce ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Il n'oserait pas. Pas maintenant… Son cri fusa, son regard paniqué et le ton employé le supplièrent bien que Misha ne les vit pas :

- Non ! Misha. S'il te plaît. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça !

- Jensen… Sois sympa. Pour une fois, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, je te prie.

Mais pris dans l'étau de ses émotions, Jensen ne le laissa pas continuer. Il ne comprenait pas, il désirait une explication à ce brusque changement d'attitude bien qu'il ait déjà une vague idée du pourquoi. Cela ne l'empêcha nullement de lui poser la question. Quitte à être blessé, autant l'être jusqu'au bout :

- Mais putain, POURQUOI ? Ne sommes-nous pas heureux ainsi ? Je sais que nous ne voyons pas aussi souvent que nous le voudrions mais on peut changer tout cela, ensemble. Un mot de toi et je divorce de Danneel. Tu le sais. Je t'aime Misha. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour toi…

- Non, Jensen. Je ne le veux pas.

Les mots étaient tranchants, durs. Il s'étrangla sous l'aveu de son amant. Imperturbable, ce dernier poursuivit d'un ton implacable :

- Ta vie va changer. Radicalement. Un enfant, Jens, tu ne t'en débarrasses pas comme d'une vulgaire jouet. Il t'accapare, te prend ton amour et te le rend à l'infini. Tu connais les tourments de mon passé. Il est hors de question que je sacrifie quiconque pour satisfaire à notre amour égoïste. Alors pour cette raison exclusive, je choisis de mettre un terme à notre histoire, à notre amour. Maintenant.

Il sentit bien plus qu'il ne le vit le corps de Jensen ciller. Il entendit nettement son souffle se heurter dans sa poitrine, ses mains se rattraper à quelque chose de solide.

Son monde, non leur monde, s'écroulait mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il savait qu'en le prenant par le biais de son enfance difficile, Jensen ne tenterait rien d'inconsidéré et se rangerait, bon gré mal gré, à sa décision, dut-elle leur briser le cœur.

Le silence à présent accablant qui flottait entre eux le conforta dans son choix. Aucun ne bougea. Chacun perdu dans la douleur de la vérité crue qui s'imposait. Chacun contenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait, retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de les engloutir à chaque souffle.

Leur amour se brisait sur l'autel de l'innocence. Jensen céda. Misha avait trouvé la seule parade qui l'empêcherait de réagir. Pour une fois, il l'avait devancé. Il avait été plus malin que lui. Il devait reconnaître sa défaite quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Un point douloureux dans les côtes, il murmura d'une voix anormalement basse :

- Très bien. Misha, si c'est ton désir, je m'y plierai. De toute façon, je n'ai à rien à t'opposer en réponse. Mais avant nous allons établir des règles et nous y tenir. Demain tu prétexteras que tu es souffrant et que tu dois t'absenter pour passer des examens. Cela me permettra de digérer cette nouvelle et de nous ressaisir.

Il marqua une pause, certain de l'attention de son ex amant sur lui :

- Ensuite… Ensuite, nous reprendrons le tournage comme par le passé. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais aucun changement dans notre comportement ne doit être noté par la prod, les fans ou qui que ce soit. Enfin car je veux que tu l'entendes et que cette phrase te hante comme elle me hantera : Je serai là, toujours dans un coin de ton cœur, de ta tête. A présent et à jamais, je t'aimerai. Où que tu sois, où que je sois.

Pour bien appuyer ses paroles, il s'approcha et l'attrapa par l'avant-bras. D'une simple pression, il le bascula vers lui et chercha ses lèvres dont il raffolait qu'il embrassa fougueusement une dernière fois. Il déversa dans cet ultime baiser tout son amour, sa passion pour cet homme qui le soumettait à la torture éternelle. Misha lui répondit avec la même ardeur, foudroyé par la détresse et le désespoir qui émergeaient de leurs corps.

Essoufflés et hagards, ils rompirent leur étreinte et se reculèrent lentement. Perdus dans leurs sentiments, perdus dans leur affliction.

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard dévasté, conscients qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi le pas de la porte, tout serait à jamais différent.

Jensen ouvrit avec plus de violence qu'il ne le voulait la porte et s'enfuit, dévalant les chemins, courant et hurlant sa peine au travers de l'orage qui se déchaînait. Il n'entendit pas Misha chuchoter un "Pardonne-moi, mon amour" et s'effondrer du tabouret sur lequel il était assis quelques instants plus tard.

**XXX**

Ce furent des coups lourds frappés à la porte qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Mais ces derniers ne le firent nullement bouger de son fauteuil.

Encore trop embrouillé par ses souvenirs, il revint progressivement dans sa réalité.

Après leur séparation forcée, la vie suivit lentement son cours. En juillet, ils prirent de nouveau le chemin des studios, séparément. Ils jouèrent à faire semblant dès qu'ils mettaient le pied sur le plateau de tournage, poursuivant tant bien que mal leurs blagues, ne laissant libre cours à leurs sombres pensées et leurs émotions véritables que lorsqu'ils rejoignaient leurs caravanes, seuls.

Personne ou presque ne devina que derrière le masque leurs têtes d'affiche souffraient. Du manque, de l'absence de l'autre, de son amour, de sa chaleur. Leur formation d'acteur leur permettait de donner le change mais intérieurement ils étaient brisés.

Ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Ils avaient choisi d'être raisonnables pour leurs familles, leurs carrières. En ce temps là, l'homosexualité des acteurs n'était pas vraiment tolérée. L'omerta régnait et beaucoup se mariait encore par obligation. Les rares qui avaient eu le courage de faire leur coming-out avaient vu leurs offres d'emploi se réduire à peau de chagrin et la crise n'épargnait personne. Ils avaient encore du patienter une bonne dizaine d'années pour que leur type de vie soit officiellement accepté par Hollywood mais lui ne faisait déjà plus partie du circuit.

Entre temps, la fille de Jensen était née en mai de l'année suivante. Et ce dernier reporta sur elle tout cet amour qu'il ne pouvait plus lui donner. Elle fut son rempart contre la dépression, contre le désespoir. Elle fut la raison de ne pas craquer et tout avouer à sa compagne, au monde entier.

Un an après, la mort de son personnage en saison 9 avait sonné le glas d'une époque hors du temps, la fin tragique d'un amour interdit et condamné. A vivre jour après jour auprès de lui pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient fini par brider leurs sentiments les cachant sous une bonne dose de tendresse et de dérision. Jared perçut bien le changement mais ne leur en parla jamais directement. Ils lui en furent reconnaissants. Leur amour les hantait mais la vie devait enfin reprendre ses droits.

La nuit de son départ de Vancouver, après une soirée particulièrement arrosée organisée par la production, alors que chacun regagnait sa demeure, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls sur la terrasse.

Aucun ne l'avait prémédité.

En dehors des scènes à tourner, ils s'évitaient le plus souvent afin de ne pas être tenté, de ne pas succomber. Mais il est des moments où le destin prend la main et cette nuit là ce fut le cas.

Ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Sur le show définitivement. Dans la vie sans doute aussi.

Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre. Leurs regards étaient plus éloquents qu'autre chose. Leurs gestuelles, leurs postures leur en montraient plus que n'importe quel mot qu'ils pourraient prononcer.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'égarant sur leurs lèvres dans un baiser violent, possessif, furieux de passion et de désespoir. Leurs langues se nouaient et se dénouaient dans un ballet envoûtant et aguicheur. Ils gémissaient de concert sous le flot de sensations que les caresses échangées provoquaient. Leurs mains s'accrochaient à chaque morceau de peau à découvert. Leurs corps se frottant l'un à l'autre dans un besoin évident et irrépressible de se fondre dans la chair de sa moitié.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ce rythme effréné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre.

Haletants, Jensen saisit sa main et l'entraîna au pas de course vers son mobil-home sans mot dire. Il ne protesta pas et le suivit incapable de lutter contre le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui s'éveillaient.

Ils auraient du s'arrêter.

Ils rompaient leur promesse mais le désir était plus fort que tout. Ils cédèrent à la passion qu'ils réfrénaient depuis un an.

La porte claqua derrière eux en un bruit sourd. Ils se moquaient d'être entendus par leurs collègues et leurs amis. Seul leur désir de s'appartenir une ultime fois vrillait leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Leur amour, leur passion explosa à travers la fièvre qui avait envahi leurs corps. De caresses tendres en baisers fougueux, ils redécouvrirent avec un plaisir infini ce corps chéri entre tous.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient gonflées et rougies. Ils se caressèrent avec minutie, explorant chaque point de cette chair à leur merci. Leurs mains nouées l'une à l'autre, ils recherchèrent l'ivresse de l'extase. Peu importait la position tant que leurs âmes frémissaient à l'unisson. Chaque halètement, chaque soupir, chaque murmure comblait celui qui le recevait. Entre gémissement et cris, leurs corps s'épousèrent à tour de rôle les laissant à chaque fois pantelants de plaisir.

Incapables de se séparer, épuisés et repus, ils se recroquevillèrent l'un dans l'autre, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi pour la dernière fois.

Il s'éveilla le premier deux heures plus tard. Il contempla avec regret ce visage tant aimé et dans un geste tendre, il caressa la joue de Jensen et se libéra de son étreinte. Silencieusement, il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche pour une toilette rapide.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir en boxer sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, un mug de café à la main. Ce dernier le dévisagea avant de prendre la parole sur un ton ironique :

- Tu comptais partir sans rien dire ?

- Jens, s'il te plaît !

- Non, Misha… Je… Je sais ce qu'on a dit, ce qu'on a décidé mais…. Ce soir, c'était… Enfin, tu vois…. Je…

Il parcourut les quelques mètres de distance existant entre eux. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes pour stopper ces mots qu'il ne souhaitait nullement entendre. Ces mots qui les empêcheraient tous deux de poursuivre leurs vies.

Il devait partir.

Maintenant.

Malgré la sourde envie de rester qui pulsait dans ses veines, malgré les battements assourdissants de son cœur, malgré les tourments de son âme.

Il se recula de quelque pas et retira son doigt en caressant la commissure de sa bouche. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier une telle saveur.

Jensen embrassa et glissa sa langue doucement sur son index et accepta de se taire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils savaient tous deux que cette nuit magique était une erreur, un cadeau empoisonné de la vie. Qu'ils devaient la prendre pour ce qu'elle était. Elle serait celle qu'ils emporteraient avec eux à jamais.

Il tendit son bras et étreignit Misha. Ce dernier ne résista pas. Il se colla davantage s'imprégnant de son parfum, de son odeur naturelle. Symbole de leur douleur, les larmes se déversèrent silencieusement entre eux. Aucun ne dit mot. Aucun ne bougea.

L'heure tournait. Il devait le quitter. Fuir cet amour qu'ils s'interdisaient. Misha s'écarta et leva ses saphirs encore embués vers ses émeraudes aux marques similaires. Que dire lorsque votre cœur se déchire, souffrant milles tortures de ce néant qui s'ouvre à vous. Que dire lorsque votre peine se reflète à l'identique dans ses yeux.

D'un sourire triste et désespéré, il scella leur destin reprenant quelques strophes de sa dernière scène dans le show :

- Je pars…. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Mais où que j'aille, je serai là dans ton cœur… Adieu, Dean.

En écho, Jensen lui murmura simplement :

- Pardonne-moi… Adieu, Cas !

Sur le plateau, les adieux de Dean et de Castiel avaient été déchirants que ce soient pour les acteurs comme pour leur entourage. Et ce soir, en privé, ils ne l'étaient pas moins. Il était difficile de rompre ce lien qu'ils avaient si profondément noué. Et l'adieu à leurs personnages ne scellait pas les leurs.

La main sur la poignée, il se détourna lentement et clancha. La porte s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres et il s'engouffra dedans. Il sentit longtemps le poids de son regard peser sur lui.

Le matin suivant, il rentrait par avion à Los Angeles lunettes noires vissées sur les yeux. Ces derniers rougis et gonflés par le manque de sommeil et les larmes, un pan de son cœur en morceaux. Il ne devait plus penser à ce qui ne pouvait être. Il devait tourner la page coûte que coûte.

A son retour, il se consacra exclusivement à ses enfants et à son association. Il profita de son rare temps libre pour créer un petit coffre. Coffre dans lequel il enferma cette histoire romanesque et une partie de son cœur. Il se libéra en un flot de larmes lorsqu'il le cacheta. Ce matin là, Vicky l'avait trouvé endormi sur le tapis du salon, recroquevillé autour de cet objet comme si il le protégeait. Elle ne posa jamais aucune question. Son cœur de femme savait.

Les années avaient filé. Sans vraiment s'en empêcher, il avait suivi la carrière de Jensen qui s'était poursuivie à la télévision comme au cinéma. Il était fier de lui, de son parcours. Cela le confortait dans son choix.

Bien sûr, ils se croisaient de temps en temps dans les grandes soirées professionnelles ou caritatives mais la douleur que leur causait ces rencontres fit qu'ils évitèrent un maximum de s'y rendre.

Ils se tenaient volontairement à l'écart de leur vie respective. Chacun honorant l'engagement qu'ils avaient contracté.

Sa main effaça les traces humides qui serpentaient sur ses joues. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait versé des larmes. Toute cette histoire était si lointaine à présent mais la douleur au creux de son cœur si puissante encore.

**XXX**

Un coup frappé contre le carreau de la baie vitrée le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un l'appelait. La voix étouffée semblait d'ailleurs inquiète et en même temps étrangement familière.

Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il se figea à la vue de ce qui lui faisait face. De l'autre côté de la vitre, quelqu'un qu'il crût reconnaître mais qui ne pouvait pas être là se tenait un poing serré sur le panneau de verre.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, il resserra convulsivement la photo dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde.

Curieux de nature, il se leva à la rencontre de ce visiteur, incertain de sa vision. Son cœur s'emballa sans aucune raison au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ses sens engourdis s'éveillaient. La distance réduisait le champ des possibilités mais il ne voulait pas, non ne voulait plus y croire.

Sans abandonner le regard qu'il certifiait émeraude qui suivait chacun de ses pas, il ouvrit machinalement la porte de la baie vitrée. La chaleur s'engouffra immédiatement mais il s'en moquait. Là, face à lui, après plus de trente ans d'absence, son amour secret se présentait chez lui. Rêve ou réalité, peu importait. Seul un mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

- Jensen ?

Il leva et tendit la main mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il prit peur. Et si ce n'était qu'une hallucination de plus liée à ses médicaments. Il ferma les yeux prêt à les rouvrir sur du vide et à se moquer de lui-même et de ses fantasmes. Il baissait déjà sa main lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme s'enrouler délicatement autour de la sienne. Le petit geste de caresse du pouce sur la bas de ses doigts qui l'accompagna ôta ses derniers doutes. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

Ouvrant immédiatement les yeux, il plongea dans une nébuleuse de vert qui lui avait tant manqué. Il ignorait quoi faire. Rire ou pleurer ou même les deux.

Il était là.

Physiquement là.

Son amant d'une vie. L'homme qu'il avait aimé avec déraison était devant lui. Il avait vieilli lui aussi mais ce regard, ce regard, il l'aurait reconnu même si il n'était resté que cela de lui.

Le destin était décidément très facétieux. Lui qui n'attendait plus rien, lui qui s'était fait une raison sur les mois à venir reprenait espoir. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il pourrait bien mourir demain désormais. Nul ne lui enlèverait cet ultime souvenir.

- Jensen c'est bien toi ?

- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit, buddy ? Le Père Noel ?

Surpris, il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Seul l'interprète de feu Dean Winchester aurait pu lui dire une telle bêtise sur un ton aussi sérieux. Lançant un regard à cet homme qui fut plus qu'un ami, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de malice pétiller dans ses iris. Se voyant démasqué, Jensen céda au plaisir de rire ensemble à nouveau. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Leurs mains toujours ancrées l'une dans l'autre, Misha le tira vers l'intérieur. Sans jeter un regard à ses pieds, il les dirigea d'une main de maître vers le canapé d'angle où ils s'installèrent silencieusement.

Leurs regards observaient, détaillaient chaque trait du visage, du corps face à lui. Vieille habitude de tournage, ils reprirent naturellement ce mode de communication qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Leur monde, leur univers dans lequel ils se perdaient à loisir.

Bientôt les questions fuseraient, bientôt les réponses seraient apportées. En attendant, ils profitaient calmement de ce doux moment de bonheur, de ses retrouvailles singulières, engrangeant le maximum de souvenirs.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Ils se respiraient, se vivaient au travers de ses non-dits qu'ils lisaient l'un en l'autre. Etrangement ce fut Jensen qui se lança dans la conversation, son ton légèrement teinté d'ironie :

- Alors quoi de neuf Misha ? Trente ans ce n'est pas rien. Il a du s'en passer des choses dans ta vie. Raconte un peu !

- Jensen. Sois gentil et épargne-moi ton discours à la Winchester, ca ne marche pas sur moi !

-J'avais bien le droit d'essayer non ? Sérieusement, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air extrêmement fatigué… tu es pâle, beaucoup plus que dans mon souvenir.

- Jensen, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis une trentaine d'années; bien sûr que j'ai changé. J'ai vieilli.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Misha, ne m'insulte pas toi non plus. Je t'ai connu intimement et suffisamment longtemps pour lire entre les lignes. Alors parle !

Misha détourna son regard quelques instants. Comment faisait-il pour si bien le déchiffrer après tant d'années de séparation ? Si dans la série Castiel était celui qui lisait le mieux à travers Dean ; la réalité était toute autre. Jensen avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui et aujourd'hui encore il le prouvait. Mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin sans connaître la raison de sa présence ici et spécialement ce jour.

- Jensen. Avant de t'en dire plus, je veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… Notre pacte n'a jamais cessé d'exister...

Jensen baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours enlacées. Il s'attendait à cette question mais il n'avait aucune réponse toute prête à lui présenter. Etrangement, aucun des deux n'avait seulement songé à les libérer. Peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Il décida de jouer carte sur table. Advienne que pourra.

- Misha. Cela fait trente ans. Trente ans que je me tue à taire cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour de ma putain de vie où tu n'as pas obsédé mes pensées. Oui j'ai fait ma vie. J'ai élevé ma fille. J'ai réussi ma carrière. Mais putain. Tout cela je l'ai fait sans toi. Parce que tu l'avais décidé. Parce que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. J'ai cru crever après cette nuit là, Misha. Tu m'entends. Sans ma fille, je n'aurai jamais tenu le choc. Elle a été mon phare dans la nuit froide et vide de toi. Elle m'a guidée vers la terre ferme à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai divorcé de Daneel que je faisais souffrir. Je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Elle n'avait pas à trinquer pour mon choix, pour mes erreurs. Je n'ai jamais su si elle connaissait la raison profonde de mon attitude. Je n'ai pas voulu la blesser davantage. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un et vit avec lui depuis une quinzaine d'années à présent. Elle est heureuse, ma fille aussi et cela me suffit. Mais laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose et après nous n'en reparlerons jamais et je partirai si tu le souhaites : Misha, même si aujourd'hui nous sommes à l'aube de nos 70 printemps, je t'aime toujours. Mon cœur sera toujours tien que je sois avec ou sans toi.

Misha avait écouté chaque mot, chaque phrase avec attention. Ses illusions se brisèrent. Ce choix qu'il pensait raisonnable à l'époque ne les avait fait que souffrir davantage. Lui avait eu la chance d'être entouré par une épouse fine psychologue, Jensen lui avait du se débrouiller seul avec un cœur en miettes. Il n'avait pu exprimer sa détresse et avait transféré son amour sur son unique enfant. Il était conscient d'avoir manœuvré pour que Jensen accepte sa décision mais il n'avait pas imaginé le prix qu'ils auraient à payer : ils avaient gâché leur vie en s'interdisant le droit au bonheur ensemble. Il leva son regard affligé vers lui lorsqu'il lui chuchota :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. A l'époque, je n'ai pensé qu'à nos intérêts. Je ne voulais que ton bien. Merde Jensen ! Tu allais être père et cela ne se refusait pas. Tu aimais Danneel. L'un comme l'autre nous étions engagés dans des relations stables. Il n'y avait pas d'issue positive à notre aventure. Oui, je tenais à toi moi aussi. Oui j'ai souffert. Dans mon malheur j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Vicky qui m'a épaulé, alliée silencieuse… Mais soyons francs, tu veux. Jens, j'ai suivi ta carrière alors que j'aurai du essayé de t'oublier… Si tu avais avoué à l'époque ta bisexualité voire ton homosexualité, tu aurais perdu ton travail. Pas dans la série mais tes chances de jouer dans un film à gros budget ne t'aurait jamais été proposé. Aujourd'hui bien sûr les mœurs ont évolué mais il y a trente ans….

- Misha. Je sais tout cela. Je sais que tu as pensé bien faire. Moi aussi je sais tout de toi, de tes projets humanitaires, de tes enfants, de la mort de Vicky. Mais tu m'as détruit. Tu nous as détruit. Et pourtant, malgré tout, je suis là. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé. Ils ont toujours été constants. Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir. J'avais peur que tu m'aies oublié, que notre histoire n'ait été qu'un passe-temps. Mais lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard cristallin, j'ai su. J'ai su que j'avais eu raison. Que malgré la distance, les années, l'amour était encore là, enfoui quelque part. Pourtant lorsque je te regarde, je me dis que j'aurai du venir bien plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jensen, Jensen… Aurais-je un jour le moindre secret pour toi ?

- Je ne le pense pas.

Le silence devint pesant. Chacun acceptant les remarques de l'autre. Jensen poursuivit sur un ton ne souffrant aucune équivoque.

- Alors, verdict ? Et pas d'embrouille !

- Tumeur au cerveau. En phase deux. Pour l'instant je suis sous médication. J'ai refusé la chimio et la radiothérapie.

- Merde.

- Comme tu le dis.

- Opérable ?

- Oui et non. Oui mais les risques que je sois en état végétatif chronique à l'issue sont de 50%. Non car dans l'hypothèse où l'opération réussirait, je serai contraint de suivre un traitement lourd et une nouvelle opération dans les années suivantes. C'est vicieux ce truc.

- Combien de temps sans opération ?

- 6 mois. 1 an maximum.

- Tes enfants ?

- Ils ne le savent pas encore. Aujourd'hui est jour de fête. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon dernier anniversaire.

- Je ne suis même pas surpris de l'entendre. Mais Misha tu dois leur dire.

- Je le leur dirai. Je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient en état de détresse. Jens, je sais comment je finirai. Je ne veux pas de cela.

- Misha ?

- Jens, tu as très bien compris. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. La seule chose qui n'entrait pas dans mes plans était ton apparition soudaine dans mon salon !

- Alors je vais considérer que je suis l'élément perturbateur qui te manquait pour rebondir. Aujourd'hui, je te promets de ne pas t'ennuyer avec ta maladie mais demain, car je te garantis qu'il y aura un demain, nous en reparlerons, tous les deux. Je ne t'ai pas attendu trente ans pour que tu te fasses la malle sans rien dire. J'en ai ma claque de te courir après. Si il le faut, je t'attacherai moi-même à cette chaise là-bas et tu n'en bougeras pas tant que je n'aurai pas entendu ce que je veux. Suis-je assez clair?

- Jens….

- Non, Misha ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre essayer de m'entourlouper une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'avais-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ? Tes enfants et petits-enfants sans doute pour le dîner ou le souper ?

- Le souper.

- Très bien , on a donc toute la journée de libre. Va enfiler tes chaussures et retrouve-moi sur le perron. Prends tes médocs on ne sait jamais.

- Oui papa !

- Te fous pas de ma poire. File, je t'attends dehors.

Lui déposant un léger baiser sur la main, il s'en libéra et grimpa au premier étage. Essoufflé mais heureux comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, il prit son nécessaire et le rejoignit. Fermant la porte d'un tour de clef, il se statufia à la vue de son moyen de locomotion. Où Jensen avait-il dégotté cette merveille ?

Accoudé au poteau de la devanture, les yeux rivés sur l'objet devant le parterre de taillis, Jensen observait son cadeau. Il priait pour que ce dernier l'accepte et l'écoute. Que cette journée soit l'aube d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux et non l'enterrement pur et simple d'une relation passée. Un bruit sur sa gauche détourna son attention et il l'aperçut pétrifié. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui demanda sur un ton légèrement inquiet :

- Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

- Jensen, c'est…

- Oui. Exactement la même : Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Je l'ai payé une petite fortune et j'ai réellement du me mettre à la mécanique pour limiter les frais d'entretien mais oui voici "Baby" ressuscitée.

- Je dois rêver. C'est dingue. Tu es dingue ! Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour.

- Comme quoi les rêves peuvent se réaliser. Et je compte bien réaliser le tien aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ? Quel rêve ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Misha… Je crois que ta mémoire te joue des tours. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle était excellente non ?

Face au visage qui se décomposait lentement, il se reprit vivement.

- Ah… Merde… Désolé… Je n'avais pas songé à ce type d'effets secondaires… Voyons, voyons. Pour faire court je dirais que lorsque nous jouions dans Supernatural, un soir de beuverie tu nous as clairement dit à Jared et moi que tu aimerais longer la côte dans cette fichue bagnole, t'arrêter sur les dunes de sable et observer le soleil se coucher sur l'océan lorsque tu fêterais tes 70 balais.

Misha le regardait stupéfait, incapable de situer cet épisode. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Jensen le comprit et continua sur sa lancée essayant d'apporter une dose d'humour à ce qui allait suivre :

- Alors me voilà. Je suis ton chevalier servant pour ce jour. Et si je te satisfais pour tous les autres jours à venir...

- Jens.. Je…

A fleur de peau, les émotions le prenant au dépourvu, Misha lui attrapa le bras et logea sa main dans la sienne. La serrant avec force, il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci. Merci de t'être souvenu. Merci d'être venu. Je t'aime, Jensen. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Plus que ma propre vie.

Jensen lui rendit son geste avec tendresse et appuya ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Ses lèvres murmurant :

- Je serai là pour toi, Misha. Toujours. Jusqu'au bout…

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses traits lorsqu'il lui balança d'un air conquérant "à la Dean Winchester" :

- Alors une petite virée, cela te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Alors grimpe ! Que le show commence !

Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrit un intérieur identique à celui de la série. Un vieux lecteur de radio cassette était même installé. Pour le coup, Jensen le surprenait vraiment.

Lorsque son ancien amant mit le moteur en route, la tranquillité de la rue disparut. Assis près de lui, Misha, le regard attendri, observait l'homme de sa vie fredonner les paroles de _Carry on my wayward son, _un des titres phares de la série, qui se diffusait dans l'habitacle.

Décidément, Supernatural avait vraiment changé sa vie. Non, leur vie à tous deux.

Ce jour-là, en observant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon serré contre la peau chaude de Jensen, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais baisser les bras, de vivre enfin cet amour qu'ils s'étaient évertués à ignorer pendant trente ans.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. Ce one shot restera unique. J'espère que ce cockles aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
